Americano
by Delan Cross
Summary: The way toward being boss is long and hard. After getting that fateful letter, half a year already passed. Things are as calm as they could get in the mafia. But Gian's days may have started heating up. GianxIvan YAOI. Don't like, Don't read. Reviews are appreciated, beneficial criticism as well ;) I hope you like it.


**GianxIvan**

**I decided to make three fanfics for Lucky Dog. You know, how you're able to choose between routes in the game? You can choose between the pairs you want in my version. I already started GianXGiulio, now THIS one is GianxIvan, and another with GianxLuchino.**

**My apologies go out to those, who like GianxBernardo pairing, but though I like Bernardo as a person, I simply can't see him as a romantic interest! Sorry, maybe I will change my mind latter on(?).**

**And now back to the story...**

**YAOI: Don't like, Don't read. ENYOY :D**

**NOTE: I don't own rights to the Lucky Dog: BL Game or Lucky Dog: Blast.**

* * *

Man being a capo is full time job. And not only during the day. Which is actually the worst part.

I mean: What about regular sleeping times?!

If I were a woman maybe I could get away with a "I need my beauty sleep". But if I say that as a man the boss will probably dress me up in a rosa prima ballerina costume and make me dance a round.

Oh, yes. Did you actually think I'm boss? Faaar from it. In fact, so far that I can barely see it in the horizon.

Well, I may be exaggerating things a bit here.

Currently, after we killed off all the rats and showed those GD punks who's boss, I decided to put the promise of Boss Alessandro on hold and let it be for a while. I should have specified a while. Oh well, as I said, it's not that bad.

I am a full-blown capo after all and that means I'm in the top 6. I'm a leader. I'm learning how to be a leader actually.

And I am learning that from who? Ivan. Yes, Ivan. I can't say it enough. I am being teached about being boss by IVAN. ARRGH!

I have to sleep in a car, listen to his complaints all day and never get a full night of sleep to boot. It's the worst. Do you understand my mood now? I swear if I hear him call me mutt once more I will shoot him. I can't get his voice out of my mind. My poor ears have to stand that abuse all day long.

You see I'm being handed around. After the jailbreak, our successful come back and securing the future of CP:5, I can say I got to know all capo's really well and they got to know me. And miraculously we even became something like friends. Well, maybe more of comrades. Wouldn't want to tell tall tales. So no one is opposed to me being boss anymore. The underlings ( ah that has such a nice ring to it! ) already know about my promotion to capo and my future promotion to boss ahead. But most of them don't know me. So I was ordered to spread my name and show my face to them for a specific amount of time. Additionally, the capos show me their tricks and introduce me to their business. Basically all I need to know as their future boss. I accompany all capos in their territories till they say I graduated. Meaning during that time I'm completely at their mercy.

I had a grand time with Bernardo. He showed me around, we tossed jokes at each other, went out to dinner, etc. He showed me the basics and had me do some stuff for him. It was pretty easy going. He said I had all I needed after two weeks time.

Luchino was a tougher nut to crack but I still made it through after one and a half months that is. We get along just fine after he decided that I was actually useful and my luck is not just smoke and mirrors. I AM the lucky dog. While with him, I actually saved the life of his driver. The mans wife thanked me in tears and organized a meeting with a shady figure from Rockwell. That guy was in the red district business, so he and Luchino hit it off on the spot. Now his earnings shoot trough the roof and his opinion of me even more. He let me graduate a week after. Taking me to dinner beforehand. Where a beautiful woman waited for us. I was getting exited already, when Luchino stepped forward and pulled her into a deep kiss. The woman was his new girl. How nice.

And Giulio was third. It was quite pleasant despite the blood and action. Wait, that was the part I liked best. When I said I thought I knew all there is to know, he nodded, smiled and agreed. Simple as that.

Now last but not least ( since the boss is the big finale ) it's Ivans's time. Somehow I thought it would be fine. Well, I was sooo wrong. It's only been a week and I'm exhausted. I can hardly keep my eyes open. As soon as my head hits the pillow, my eyes close. Only thing left is to pray that I can sleep the night through.

Please. Have mercy.


End file.
